Catherine Onland
} |aka = Cat, Kitty |affiliation = Garden Academy, Organization Eternal |title = n/a |world = Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, Twilight Town |height = 5'8" |hair = Blonde |eye = Sapphire Blue |job = Witch |class = Mage |weapon = n/a |magic = Books }} Catherine Onland-Deikov is the daughter of the woman who adopted Jasmine Onland, and as such, is Mesajinx's adoptive sister. Later in life, she became the adopted daughter of Lenya Deikov. She has studied Magic at the Radiant Garden Academy under Merlin, and eventually moved her studies under the tutelage of the famous Master Yen Sid. Story Early Life Catherine was born into a family of a mother and adoptive daughter who were already on strained terms in a permanent resident in Traverse Town. When she came along, tension became worse between the young Jasmine and her mother. Her mother always favored her over Jasmine, which resulted in a very rough household. Her mother always tried to force estrangement between the two girls. However, Jasmine and Catherine were always close. Garden Academy When Catherine began to show an aptitude for magic, her mother, thrilled, sent her to Radiant Garden to study under Merlin at the Garden Academy, partly to help build her skill and partly to separate the girls. Though only 10, she spent weeks at a time on a completely separate world, improving her skill. Though warned against it and trying very hard to keep it from happening, Catherine would often sneak out to Traverse Town's Ex District to visit her big sister at work. She spent several years this way. Loss of Relatives One day, her older sister went missing. She pleaded with her mother to search for her or report her missing, though her mother simply passed it off as her good-for-nothing daughter running off. Catherine was quite worried however, knowing about the Heartless that sometimes make it into the outskirts of the Ex-District, and that heavily populated some of the other areas of the city. She knew that her sister had been taken. Unable to concentrate on anything but the loss of her sister, Catherine asked her master Merlin about losing one's Heart. From him, she learned of the possibility of a person creating a Nobody, and her hope of seeing her sister again was restored. And see and talk to her again she did: her sister, now Jinx, tracked her down and made efforts to keep their relationship going, despite their greater distance. Using the Thief Lesser Nobodies, they were able to send discreet notes to each other frequently and kept in touch rather well. Catherine eventually moved out of Traverse Town altogether and began living in Radiant Garden. Some years later, her mother's alcohol abuse ended her life. She did not tell her sister about it for some time, not wanted her to feel she needed to be involved, and took care of all arrangements herself. After the funeral, she met with Jinx to tell her. Together, they began sorting through her mother's belongings, most of it going to donations for the Traverse Town halfway house to help survivors from Heartless attacks rebuild. Among the many papers, Catherine discovered adoption documents, showing that her sister Jasmine had actually been a girl named Sacha Deikov who had been left behind by her Keyblade-wielding father, and adopted by her mother. The Fabled Countryside Present Day Appearance and Personality Magic Proficiency Relationships See Also Category:Magic Category:Wholes Category:Created by Jazz